Look to the Future Now, It's Only Just Begun
by Kirinenko
Summary: Pottertalia. Arthur y Alfred son emparejados para leer la fortuna en el amor del otro en clase de Adivinación. Naturalmente, ambos son demasiado despistados para darse cuenta de que los signos señalan al otro. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Teenage Mouse

ID: 109087

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el último día del trimestre, y el castillo de Hogwarts estaba vibrando con la expectación. Esta noche, todos se apresurarían a hacer sus maletas y a las despedidas de último minuto, y mañana por la mañana el Gran Salón estaría lleno de cientos de alborotados estudiantes listos para partir hacia la estación y coger el Expreso de Hogwarts para regresar a Londres. Al menos veinticuatro horas de actividad frenética pasarían antes de que los estudiantes se fuesen a casa, libres, por fin, para las vacaciones.

Y luego todo estaría tranquilo durante dos semanas enteras. Unos pocos estudiantes y profesores se quedarían, escondidos en varios rincones, pero el castillo se sentiría como si estuviese durmiendo, enterrado en la profunda nieve y escondido del mundo que los rodea.

Arthur estaba esperando ansiosamente esa paz y tranquilidad que casi parecía que nunca llegaría.

Este era el primer año que sus padres que sus padres le habían ofrecido el dejar que se quedase en la escuela durante las vacaciones – esperando que pudiese usar el tiempo para estudiar para sus cercanos exámenes de O.W.L. – y Arthur había aprovechado la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo en privado. Para alguien que valoraba tanto la privacidad, rara vez podía disfrutar de un momento para sí mismo. El joven mago había pasado toda su infancia creciendo con un grupo de hermanos mayores y primos más jóvenes que le harían la vida imposible, y luego estaba el ejército de jóvenes brujas y magos con los que tenía que lidiar una vez llegaba a Hogwarts. Así que, por mucho que amase la escuela, la promesa de una rara tranquilidad significaba que Arthur había estado esperando estas vacaciones de invierno desde el inicio del trimestre.

Solo quedaba _una clase más_ y luego sería libre.

Por supuesto, cualquier clase sería un desastre cuando era la última clase antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Era desafortunado que Arthur tuviese Adivinación, por lo que el caos se multiplicaría por diez.

Personalmente, adoraba la asignatura. Pero para la mayoría de la gente, Adivinación era una clase de broma. Muchos de los de quinto año de la clase de Arthur solamente la habían elegido por ser una opción fácil – sabiendo que era casi una garantía para pasar con un Aceptable los O.W.L.s del próximo verano – y pasaban todas las clases haciendo el tonto y malgastando el tiempo.

Sus compañeros ni siquiera _creían_ en la astrología o la cartomancia, ¡como si la Adivinación fuese más ridícula que el concepto de Transfiguración o Encantamientos! Nadie se inmutó cuando aprendieron de los hombres lobo y las pixies en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y aun así, ¡se reían con la idea de las lecturas del tarot! Todo le parecía un poco hipócrita a Arthur. ¡Solo porque la mayoría de los magos y brujas no pudiesen entender la Adivinación, eso no lo hacía una asignatura menos válida!

Así que, incluso en el mejor de los momentos, Arthur había aprendido a no esperar demasiado de estas clases. Y esperar que sus compañeros pudiesen sentarse pacientemente en la última clase de Adivinación cuando estaban tan cerca de la libertad era, obviamente, demasiado pedir.

La profesora Héderváry se había rendido después de los primeros dos minutos. La hermosa bruja húngara era considerada una buena maestra, así que no le importaba si se relajaban en la última clase y charlaban durante una hora. Incluso iba de mesa en mesa y hablaba con los estudiantes por su cuenta, preguntándoles lo que harían en Navidades, cómo les iban en otras asignaturas y compartiendo chismes sobre el personal y los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Finalmente llegó a la mesa de Arthur, escondida en la esquina trasera, contra la pared. Estaba sentado solo, como de costumbre, a pesar de que las mesas redondas bajas estaban hechas para dos. Su nariz estaba enterrada en un libro, también como de costumbre, y saltó cuando la voz de la profesora Héderváry de repente sonó junto a él.

"¡Felices fiestas, Arthur! ¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó la joven profesora, sonriéndole de manera cálida e invitante. Incluso alguien tan antisocial como Arthur, no podía evitar disfrutar hablando con ella.

Alzó el libro para mostrarle la portada a la maestra "Solo estoy repasando los símbolos de la tessomancia" explicó "Bebo tanto té que pensé que podría practicar a leer las hojas cada vez que tuviese una taza durante el descanso de invierno, ya que finalmente tendré algo de paz y tranquilidad para concentrarme"

La profesora Héderváry asintió lentamente, sus ojos astutos fijados en Arthur como si ella estuviera mirando directamente su alma. Tragó nerviosamente, preguntándose que vería ella. La adivinación puede haber sido imposible para algunos usuarios de la magia, pero la profesora Héderváry era una rara y verdadera vidente.

"Te gusta la Adivinación, ¿no?" preguntó eventualmente.

Arthur asintió "Mucho, sí"

"Bueno, entonces" declaró la profesora, golpeando la mesa con sus manos con un fuerte golpe "¡Probablemente deberíamos volver al trabajo!" se levantó, con el pelo largo y castaño agitándose a su alrededor mientras giraba grácilmente para examinar al resto de la parlanchina clase "¡Vamos, chicos!" llamó en voz alta, sacando a los de quinto año de sus conversaciones "Solo nos quedan cuarenta minutos, vamos a aprovecharlos todo lo que podamos"

Un ruidoso quejido recorrió la habitación, pero Arthur sonrió alegremente, deslizando su libro a un lado y sentándose más derecho en su mesa.

"Vamos, tenéis los O.W.L.s este verano" dijo la profesora Héderváry mientras caminaba al frente de la clase y se quedaba se pie majestuosamente, las manos en las caderas "Así que creo que nuestro tiempo sería mejor pasarlo repasando un poco antes de iros y vaciar vuestros cerebros durante las vacaciones. Vamos a abrir nuestros libros y mentes y practicar unos pocos de los métodos de Adivinación que hemos aprendido hasta ahora"

Un renuente quejido surgió de los estudiantes sentados en el suelo, pero la profesora Héderváry alzó un dedo y sonrió _"Y,_ para hacer las cosas más interesantes, voy a pediros leer las fortunas amorosas entre vosotros"

Un silencio eléctrico barrió la habitación, y todos de repente parecían mucho más alerta, como si un interruptor hubiese sido activado en todos sus cerebros.

"¡Pero dijiste que las fortunas amorosas realmente no funcionaban!" habló Francis, indignado. (Dejó bastante claro que predecir el amor era la única razón por la que había escogido esta clase, y cuando sus sueños se vieron frustrados el primer día, había dejado de preocuparse y había sido una molestia desde entonces).

"En realidad, Bonnefoy, lo que dije fue que no podía usar la Adivinación para encontrar los nombres de las solteras atractivas de tu área" corrigió la profesora Héderváry, rodando los ojos de manera cansina "Puedes predecir futuros romances o problemas en relaciones, aunque generalmente es demasiado difícil para principiantes como vosotros. La mayoría de los jóvenes estudiantes nunca pueden ver algo tan complicado como el camino al amor, así que nunca me molesté en traerlo a clase. Pero, hey, si practicáis…"

Se detuvo, alzando sus cejas y encogiéndose de hombros, dejando que la implicación se disolviese entre la clase. De repente, todos se inclinaron más, preguntándose si realmente podrían encontrar a sus esposos o futuros compañeros a través de las tonterías que practicaban en clase.

"De acuerdo, entonces, todos buscad un compañero. Hay siete en esa mesa de allí, eso no va a funcionar. Tenéis que trabajar en parejas, ya lo sabéis"

La profesora Héderváry empezó a pasearse por las mesas, colocando a los estudiantes en parejas y separando los grupos grandes que se habían sentado juntos para cotillear al inicio de la clase. Nadie hizo movimiento alguno para unirse a Arthur en su solitaria mesa trasera, hasta que la profesora Héderváry habló en voz alta, por encima de los estudiantes parloteando.

"Lo siento, Alfred, necesito que Toris y Feliks estén juntos en esa mesa. ¿Podrías ir a sentarte con Arthur, por favor?"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de par en par al ver que Alfred se giraba y le miraba, igualmente sorprendido. La profesora normalmente no era estricta en cuanto a dónde se sentaba alguien o con quién, así que Arthur no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué era tan necesario que Tori y Feliks se sentasen allí mientras mandaba a Alfred a la esquina. Observó al mago americano arrastrarse nerviosamente hacia él, como si esperara que Arthur saltara y le mordiese en cualquier momento.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" preguntó Alfred, demasiado educado considerando su actitud descarada de costumbre. Era un Gryffindor muy típico, tenía que decirlo. Arthur recordaba como el Sombrero Seleccionador apenas había tocado la cabeza de Alfred antes de gritar "¡GRYFFINDOR!" como si hubiese sido la elección más fácil de todas.

"Por supuesto" respondió Arthur, arrastrando los pies para hacer más espacio, a pesar de que ya se había aplastado contra la pared.

Alfred se sentó cuidadosamente en su cojín, teniendo problemas para cruzar sus largas piernas debajo de la mesa baja. Parecía que estaba intentando ser más cuidadoso y, se atrevía a decir Arthur, con más gracia que de costumbre. El chico de Gryffindor, por lo general, simplemente se tiraba al suelo de cualquier manera, con una mala postura. Pero ahora estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de sentarse derecho. Quizás creía que Arthur, el notorio y aburrido Ravenclaw, lo regañaría si no intentaba verse bien y compuesto. Y Arthur seguramente lo habría hecho… si este no fuese Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur ya estaba más allá de mentirse a sí mismo por ello. había pasado por muchas etapas en sus sentimientos por Alfred en los últimos cuatro años y medio y, francamente, estaba cansado.

Los primeros dos años en Hogwarts los pasó en negación. El tercer año fue la infama etapa de enojo, durante la cual comenzó a criticar a Alfred sin razón aparente, y el cuarto año estuvo marcado por la depresión mientras se preguntaba _"¿por qué yo?"_ ahora, en el quinto año, Arthur había alcanzado el punto de aceptación; estaba irremediablemente encaprichado con Alfred F. Jones.

Y ahora aquí estaban, ¡trabajando juntos! Nunca antes se había relacionado con Alfred, nunca había tenido una excusa neutral para entablar una conversación. Hoy podría finalmente hablarle, actuar amigablemente y tal vez entrar en el libro de los buenos de Alfred para que pudiesen volver a sentarse juntos en algún momento. Sabía que Alfred tampoco era muy bueno en Adivinación, ¡tal vez incluso podría ofrecerle clases particulares para sus O.W.L.s o algo así!

Una oleada de posibilidades y conversaciones empezaron a dar vueltas por la cabeza de Arthur mientras él y Alfred permanecían sentados en silencio, esperando que el resto de la clase de calmase. Pero cuando Arthur se permitió mirar a Alfred y sus asombrosos ojos azules, su cabello dorado y su atractivo rostro, la ráfaga de parloteos murió y se instaló en una pila de polvo al fondo de su mente.

No había manera de que pudiese llamar la atención de Alfred. Sabía que no la llamaba mucho, con su pelo rubio oscuro y alborotado, y espejas cejas oscuras. E incluso si Alfred no era tan superficial al elegir a sus amigos, todavía quedaba la pequeña interrogante de que Arthur era un paria antisocial. Alguien tan abierto y amable como Alfred nunca podría tener nada que ver con un recluso como Arthur.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿alguien recuerda cuál es la forma más común de adivinación para empezar, si planeas usar varios métodos en una sola lectura?" habló la profesora Héderváry, apartando los ojos distraídos de Arthur de Alfred y dirigiéndolos hacia la profesora frente a al clase.

Alzó su mano y la profesora Héderváry cabeceó hacia él "Es común empezar con augurios de fuego durante una larga sesión de adivinación, ya que centrarse en el fuego ayuda a profundizar la concentración y abrir la mente para el resto de la lectura" respondió Arthur, en un estilo de libro de texto.

"Exacto, como siempre, Kirkland" la profesora Héderváry sonrió "¿Y alguien recuerda que hierba en particular debe quemarse para leer sobre el amor y el futuro? ¿Señorita Peeters?"

Emma miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, y la mirada de Arthur se desvió nuevamente hacia Alfred. ¿Qué vería el Gryffindor hoy? ¿Tendría que sentarse Arthur a ver como la persona que amaba veía el rostro de alguien más en la bola de cristal? Se encontró rezando culpablemente para que Alfred tuviese un día particularmente malo y no pudiese ver nada en su lectura. Arthur no quería saber nada sobre el feliz futuro de Alfred sin él.

"Muy bien, entonces por favor, encended vuestros fuegos. Os daré cinco minutos para este, así que no os entretengáis"

Arthur salió de su estupor melancólico mientras Alfred disparaba un pequeño fuego sobre la mesa en un rápido movimiento de su varita.

"Uf" suspiró Alfred, lanzando a Arthur una devastadora sonrisa "Todavía me pongo nervioso cuando me piden que haga un fuego. Tardé tres años en tenerlo bajo control – ¡mis llamas siempre son tan grandes y aterradoras!"

Arthur estaba demasiado asustado para devolverle la sonrisa y terminó asintiendo torpemente y sintiéndose completamente avergonzado y culpable. Aquí estaba el pobre Alfred intentando ser amigable y Arthur ni siquiera podía dedicarle una sonrisa educada.

Arthur recordaba los primeros fuegos de Alfred, cómo sucedieron. Incluso si no hubiese estado observando al otro chico desde lejos durante cinco años, habría recordado algo así. Estaba seguro de que todos lo hacían. Había presenciado los incendios una o dos veces durante el invierno, cuando Alfred intentaba conjurar un hechizo para calentarse durante los descansos. Siempre terminaban como hogueras gigantes, creciendo fuera de control, y finalmente se le había prohibido a Alfred usar la magia de fuego a excepción de que fuese bajo la supervisión de un maestro. En realidad no era su culpa, el fuego era obviamente el elemento de Alfred, y podía ser difícil controlar algo que salía de manera tan natural.

Pero este pequeño fuego era perfecto. Ardía brillante sobre la mesa, las llamas mágicas no dejaban marcas en la superficie de madera. Alfred lo miró con orgullo, y Arthur sonrió para sí mismo.

Convocó su propio fuego pequeño frente a él, ya que no podían compartir un solo fuego para hacer las lecturas de dos personas por separado. La profesora estaba enviando las hierbas volando por la habitación con un movimiento de su propia varita, y Arthur y Alfred las alcanzaron, cogiendo los dos manojos de ramitas y hojas que les enviaba. Arthur las rompió y las desmenuzó tal cual se describía en su libro de texto, y esparció los pedazos en el fuego. El método de Alfred, por otro lado, era mucho menos preciso. Frotó las ramitas en las manos, obviamente sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo con ellas pero sin recordar los pasos, y luego las arrojó al fuego.

"Ahora. Relajaos" dijo la profesora Héderváry con suavidad, su voz recorriendo la silenciosa aula mientras todos se concentraban en sus fuegos "Sentid como vuestro cuerpo se hunde en el suelo y dejad que vuestra mente divague. Enviadla hacia las llamas danzantes. Liberad vuestra mente, libera como el parpadeante fuego"

El fuego no era realmente el elemento de Arthur y siempre había tenido problemas con esta forma de adivinación. Y esta vez, no ayudaba que Alfred estuviese sentado cerca distraídamente y todo lo que Arthur tenía que hacer era mirar por encima del fuego y podría ver a Alfred todo lo que quisiese mientras el otro estaba ocupado. Arthur se preguntó una vez más qué era lo que estaba viendo en el fuego, y los celos burbujearon dentro de él.

Arthur saltó hacia atrás por la sorpresa cuando un león de repente apareció ante él a través de las parpadeantes llamas. Los plumosos mechones de fuego naranja se combinaron en la forma de un gran felino, tan claro como el día, y Arthur lo vio con sorpresa. ¡Nunca había visto un augurio de fuego tan claramente antes!

" _¡Guau!"_ Alfred también se sobresaltó, sorprendido, y miró a Arthur con los ojos muy abiertos "¡Vi un pájaro! ¡Estaba realmente ahí!" señaló su fuego, con la cara iluminada por la emoción "¡No lo puede creer! ¡Nunca antes había visto algo tan claro!"

"Eso es genial" lo felicitó Arthur "¿Qué clase de pájaro era?"

"Mmm, no estoy seguro, no soy muy bueno con los pájaros" admitió Alfred tímidamente "Pero era grande. Se parecía mucho a un águila, supongo"

"¿Un águila?" reflexionó Arthur. Aplastó el traicionero pensamiento de '¿quizás quiere decir que ama a un Ravenclaw?' y pensó en otra explicación. Era extraño que alguien viera su propio animal de patronus como un símbolo en una lectura de augurios de amor, pero Arthur no podía mencionar eso. Pasaría un momento incómodo para explicar cómo sabía que el patronus de Alfred era un águila, después de todo…

"¿Tal vez significa que tu futura pareja es de América?" sugirió en su lugar "Ese es su pájaro nacional, ¿no?"

Alfred pareció aturdido por un momento, la sonrisa en sus labios pasó a un ceño fruncido y los hombros descendieron a aceptar la sugerencia de Arthur. Pero casi al instante, sacudió la cabeza y asintió de nuevo "¡Oh, claro! Eso podría ser" hubo una pausa, antes de que Alfred preguntase tímidamente "¿Has… visto algo?"

"Mm, un león"

"¡Ooh! ¡Como Gryffindor!" rio Alfred. Arthur tragó saliva y retrocedió, esperando que Alfred no sumase dos y dos. Afortunadamente, Alfred F. Jones no era muy conocido por sus habilidades de lógica "¡Oye! ¿No es el león el animal nacional de Inglaterra? ¿Tal vez significa que tu futura pareja es Inglés?"

 _Espero que no_ , pensó Arthur, mientras la profesora Héderváry pedía que terminaran la lectura del presagio de fuego.

"De acuerdo, ahora que vuestras mentes están abiertas, pasemos a la quiromancia" dijo por encima de la repentina charla mientras los estudiantes apagaban sus fuegos mágicos "Sacad los libros; sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que hemos hecho esto, así que quizás necesitéis recordar lo que estáis buscando. Recordad, solo hacemos las líneas del corazón, pero siempre podéis mirar otros factores si queréis conseguir una lectura más detallada"

Arthur se giró hacia la mesa, y solamente cuando vio el rostro rojo de Alfred se dio cuenta de lo que la profesora Héderváry acababa de decir.

Quiromancia. Tenía que leer la palma de Alfred y viceversa. Y eso significaba…

…que tendría que tocar la mano de Alfred…

…y viceversa.

¿Esto estaba siquiera permitido en una clase de adolescentes de dieciséis años? ¡Seguramente no podían tener permitido tocarse! ¡¿Por qué nadie estaba protestando por esto?!

"Uh… seguramente deberías hacerlo primero" murmuró Alfred "Tendré que ver lo que haces para poder imitarlo. Nunca he sido bueno en Adivinación. Ese águila en el fuego ha sido lo primero que he visto realmente"

Arthur se obligó a dejar salir las palabras de su boca, cualquier cosa para evitar el pensar en el hecho de que Alfred había dicho 'hacerlo'.

"E-Entonces, ¿qué te hizo escoger Adivinación, si no puedes ver?" tartamudeó. Se arrastró para arrodillarse junto a Alfred y agarró su mano derecha, acariciándola y masajeándola con las puntas de sus dedos para aplanar la piel, como había sugerido el libro de quiromancia. Intencionalmente ignoró la ardiente electricidad que parecía brotar de sus dedos cuando tocó la áspera palma de Alfred, y siguió balbuceando para distraerse "Lo tomaste como una opción fácil, supongo. Querías el pase garantizado como todos los demás"

"¡No!" exclamó Alfred, con tanta fuerza que hizo que Arthur detuviese sus atenciones y lo mirara alarmado. Esos ojos azules y abrillantes eran grandes y sinceros, y Arthur se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

"¡No, de verdad quería aprender!" insistió Alfred, con seriedad "Pensé que si podía ser bueno en Adivinación, tal vez pudiese ver el futuro y usarlo para ayudar a la gente. ¿Sabes de Spiderman y su sentido arácnido?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, completamente confundido. ¿Spiderman? ¿Era una especie de bestia mágica de la que aún no había leído?

"Bueno, pensé que podía ser así" continuó Alfred, sin inmutarse "Si pudiera ver las cosas malas que suceden en el futuro, podría intentar ayudar a prevenirlas. Pero… realmente nunca entendí todo esto. Es mucho más difícil que otros tipos de magia. Para la mayoría de las cosas puedes leer y practicar pero en Adivinación… de alguna manera o lo tienes o no lo tienes"

Arthur no sabía lo que decir, demasiado aturdido y encantado de que Alfred no creyese que la adivinación era una broma. Él también creía en eso y quería aprender - ¡igual que Arthur! Tal vez ofrecerle clases particulares no era una idea tan ridícula, después de todo…

"Supongo que tengo suerte, porque tú sí que lo tienes" dijo Alfred.

Arthur parpadeó mientras miraba a Alfred, estúpidamente "¿Perdón?"

El Gryffindor sonrió tímidamente "Eres natural en todo lo de la Adivinación, así que tengo suerte de que entiendas mi palma"

Arthur agitó una mano alegremente en el aire "Oh, no, sigue siendo más un trabajo de suposiciones para mí cuando se trata de la quiromancia. Se necesita un verdadero vidente para poder leer los cientos de pequeñas y únicas señales que cada mano está tratando de decir. Puedo seguir las reglas básicas del libro, pero la quiromancia es mucho más compleja que eso. Es como un lenguaje compuesto casi por completo de verbos irregulares"

"Te tomaré la palabra" sonrió Alfred y Arthur tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente de la hermosa vista para ocultar su sonrojo "Tampoco he sido bueno nunca en los idiomas"

Arthur aclaró su garganta y volvió a centrarse en la mano de Alfred, acunada reverentemente en la suya. Trazó el contorno de la palma de Alfred suavemente con su dedo índice.

"Tienes… anos pequeñas" murmuró Arthur pensativamente mientras la examinaba.

"¿Eso es malo?"

"No, no" Arthur se rio entre dientes "Es solo que en el contexto de la quiromancia tiende a significar que eres una persona de acción. Y que tal vez no siempre mires antes de lanzarte"

"No puedo discutir eso" se rio Alfred, afablemente, y Arthur sonrió mientras seguía su lectura, deseoso de impresionar un poco más a Alfred. Pronto se olvidó de lo nervioso que estaba por tocar la mano del otro chico.

"Tu palma es bastante larga en comparación a tus dedos, y tus líneas son en su mayoría muy claras. Eso significa que el fuego es tu elemento natural. Seguramente por eso tus fuegos siempre son tan fuertes cuando los convocas con tu varita mágica" explicó Arthur, reiterando su anterior pensamiento en voz alta.

"¡Oooooh! ¡Sí! Recuerdo que la profesora Héderváry dijo eso cuando leímos la palma por primera vez" recordó Alfred.

"Y una palma vinculada al elemento fuego normalmente significa que la persona es muy…optimista sobre el amor. Es confiada y entusiasmada con el romance. Te importan tus relaciones y no eres el tipo de persona a la que le gusta que lo dejen solo"

Alfred asintió ansiosamente, los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas alzadas mientras escuchaba la lectura de Arthur con interés.

"Tu pulgar también es bastante largo, eso tiende a indicar una persona que es fiel en las relaciones" observó Arthur felizmente. Estaba orgulloso de saber que su corazón había elegido un buen hombre, incluso si no podía tener a Alfred para él "Y parece que tienes una firme montura de Venus aquí en la unión"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

La tranquila sonrisa de repente desapareció del rostro de Arthur mientras estallaba con un sonrojo rosado. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué había mencionado el monte de Venus?

"Uh…significa… que tienes un fuerte, mm… apetito sexual" tartamudeó, la voz cada vez más suave con cada palabra hasta que estuvo a punto de susurrar. Sin embargo, obviamente Alfred lo escuchó, porque se estremeció en el agarre de Arthur. El hechicero inglés rápidamente se apresuró a leer, atravesando la incómoda tensión como si no hubiese mencionado la vida sexual de Alfred "De todos modos, sobre esta línea del corazón" continuó, la voz fuerte una vez más.

"Esa es la que está arriba en la palma, ¿cierto?" intervino Alfred, también intentando desviar la conversación de ese vergonzoso descubrimiento sobre su libido.

"Si, esta que va desde debajo del meñique hasta el dedo índice" confirmó Arthur, trazando la línea del corazón de Alfred con la yema del dedo.

Se dio cuenta de que Alfred se movía nerviosamente y tragaba ruidosamente por el rabillo del ojo, y de repente Arthur recordó lo cerca que estaban y cuán íntimamente estaba rozando con sus dedos la cálida piel de Alfred. Cuando la situación volvió a fluir hacia él con toda su fuerza, experimentó uno de esos momentos en los que necesitas tan desesperadamente actuar con normalidad que olvidas lo que es normal. ¿Debería moverse mucho o quedarse completamente quieto? ¿Debería sostener a Alfred más fuerte o más suavemente? ¿Debería esquivar el mirarle a los ojos o seguir mirándolo para mostrar que estar cerca no le molestaba tanto? Cuanto más se preguntaba cómo actuar, menos sabía qué hacer.

"E-Entonces… ¿la línea corazón? ¿Es demasiado difícil de leer?" preguntó Alfred después de un rato, cuando Arthur se quedó en silencio.

Arthur se obligó a salir de su mini ataque de pánico y se aclaró la garganta.

"Mm, no, lo siento. Solo estaba intentando recordar los diferentes significados de las líneas" cubrió "De todas formas, mm, tu línea del corazón comienza bastante abajo, creo, y eso significa que tiendes a ser una persona cálida y amorosa en general. Y sí, mira, es muy larga y se curva hacia arriba notablemente hacia el dedo Júpiter: eso es señal de alguien que no teme ser afectuoso y abierto con su amor, aunque también significa que puede ser un poco ingenuo acerca de las relaciones. Por lo tanto, creo que debe de tener cuidado: no todos son tan cálidos y amorosos como tú" Arthur alzó la mirada y sonrió brevemente, pero se perdió el golpe de color rojo en el rostro de Alfred por sus palabras.

"Tu línea del corazón es muy suave" notó Arthur, con interés "No estoy muy seguro pero diría que significa que no tienes muchas aventuras o encuentros. Muy pocas relaciones serias, quizás incluso…solo una…" se inclinó cerca de la mano de Alfred, mirando cuidadosamente una línea fina debajo de su meñique. Alfred se inclinó para ver lo que estaba mirando, ninguno de los dos notó lo cerca que estaban "Mirando tu línea de matrimonio… es bastante baja…"

Arthur se detuvo, los ojos en blanco, los dedos congelados justo encima de la línea de matrimonio de Alfred.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso, una línea matrimonial baja?" presionó el estadounidense.

"Mm… bueno, parece que… quizás solamente ames a una persona en toda tu vida" murmuró Arthur, sintiendo la tóxica picadura de los celos en él "Te casas pronto y no hay signos de divorcio o desamor, así que parce que tu futuro en el amor es… ideal, en realidad. En comparación con tu línea de la vida, diría que conoces a esta persona cuando eres jóven"

Arthur movió su cabeza para alzar su mirada a Alfred, y encontró el rostro del americano justo a su lado, casi nariz con nariz, un par de ojos azules amplios y brillantes mirándole a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

"Puede que ya conozca a esa persona" susurró Alfred con asombro.

"Sí. Eso parece…"

El popular Gryffindor era tan hermoso de cerca como lo era desde lejos y Arthur estaba paralizado. Miró a Alfred, completamente perdido, y el otro chico le devolvió la mirada. Parecía aturdido, pero sin lugar a dudas había un destello de emoción en sus ojos, y una expresión de ansiedad escrita por todo su rostro. Arthur se recordó a sí mismo que Alfred estaba feliz porque el Ravenclaw le había prometido que encontraría pronto a su alma gemela, y Arthur sintió su corazón romperse un poco.

"Por supuesto, no soy un experto" le recordó al Gryffindor rápidamente. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se alejó arrastrando los pies para crear un espacio muy necesario para ellos, respirando con facilidad por primera vez desde que comenzó la lectura "Como he dicho, se necesita de una bruja o mago muy talentoso para poder leer una palma correctamente. Solo puedo adivinar con un libro de texto guiándome. No dejes que mi lectura de principiante aumente demasiado tus esperanzas"

Alfred asintió apresuradamente pero Arthur no vio que desapareciese la mirada soñadora de sus ojos, como si todos sus deseos le hubieran sido prometidos.

"Entonces, creo que debería hacértelo yo ahora" ofreció Alfred.

Arthur cerró sus ojos y una vez más suprimió la oleada de calor que corría por su cuerpo ante las inocentes palabras del otro. No confiaba en su voz en ese momento, por lo que le tendió la mano a Alfred para que la cogiese, e intentó no retorcerse cuando el Gryffindor se acercó más. Estaban sentados tan cerca que sus muslos se tocaban y Arthur sintió el contacto como un tramo de fuego en su pierna.

Entonces Alfred tuvo que ir y coger su mano, y comenzar a acariciarla, lo que empeoró las cosas. Arthur solo podía sentarse y rezar para que no se pusiera en ridículo.

"Eh. Tienes manos grandes" reflexionó Alfred en voz alta, tendiendo una de las suyas para compararlas. Arthur intentó ocultar la sonrisa petulante que se retorcía en su boca "Espera, déjame revisar el libro"

Alfred mantuvo un suave agarre en la palma de Arthur, y usó su mano libre para pasar los capítulos de su libro sobre la quiromancia.

"Entonces, ¿una mano grande significa que eres un pensador?" comprobó.

"Generalmente, sí"

"Y… uh… la forma de tu mano… no estoy seguro de qué es lo que cuenta como largo o corto" comparó sus manos nuevamente, sosteniéndolas una al lado de la otra "Tu palma también es larga, ¿verdad? Pero tus dedos son más largos que los míos" acarició suavemente la longitud de los dedos de Arthur con las cálidas y ásperas puntas de los dedos, y un escalofrío recorrió la espira dorsal de Arthur "Y las líneas de tus palmas parecen muy finas y difíciles de ver, así que… ¡eso significa que tu elemento es el agua!"

Alzó la mirada hacia Arthur y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, orgulloso de haber realizado una lectura precisa. Arthur no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Si, mi elemento natural es el agua. Al menos, siempre lo pensé"

"Y eso significa…" escaneó el libro de texto y leyó en voz alta "que eres una persona creativa y emocional, y como amante eres sensible, vulnerable y un poco ingenuo. Un soñador" concluyó Alfred, lanzando a Arthur otra sonrisa antes de mirar el libro "Cuando se trata de amor, aquellos con el elemento acuático se enfocan en cuidar y ser cuidados. Aww"

Arthur se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Alfred le dio una cálida sonrisa. No era condescendiente, pero Arthur todavía se sentía completamente avergonzado.

"Sí, sí, está bien. He leído el libro, gracias"

"Vale, entonces ahora… oh, cierto, ¡la línea del corazón! Uh…" Alfred pasó un dedo por las líneas de su libro, mirando cada tanto la mano de Arthur. Miró tan de cerca la línea del corazón de Arthur que casi rozó la palma de Arthur con su nariz. Mientras tanto, Arthur contuvo la respiración e intentó concentrarse en la nieve que caía fuera de la ventana.

"De acuerdo, parece que… tu línea del corazón tiene un pequeño corte aquí al principio, así que tal vez haya algo de tristeza al principio" dijo Alfred, sin sonar demasiado confiado con todo el asunto "Pero luego se vuelve bastante suave, así que debe de ser bueno" se apresuró a agregar. Se detuvo mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, intentando ver de cerca la línea del corazón de Arthur "Pero no puedo entender si es curvilínea o directa… no hay suficientes fotos en el libro para hacer una creencia acertada. Lo siento"

"Está bien" le aseguró Arthur rápidamente "La quiromancia es difícil, y la mayoría de los magos y brujas ni siquiera creen en ella hoy en día. Las palmas parecen demasiado similares en el exterior para dar lecturas lo suficientemente únicas. Solo algunos videntes de verdad todavía piensan que este tipo de cosas son relevantes"

Alfred asintió, pero no parecía estar convencido cuando se enderezó y suspiró.

"Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el amor verdadero, incluso si no puedo leerlo en tu mano como debe de ser" aseguró al Ravenclaw.

Arthur no pudo evitar el reír, tapando su boca con una mano cuando algunas de otra mesa le hicieron callar con enfado.

"¿Amor verdadero?" inquirió, una sonrisa todavía tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Alfred se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa irónica "Demasiado Disney creciendo como un Muggle" dijo.

"Entonces, ¿de verdad crees en todas esas cosas?" Arthur no pudo evitar el preguntar. En su lugar, deseó no haberlo hecho: no quería oír a Alfred decir que solamente había una persona ahí fuera para él y saber no que sería él.

"¡Claro! Sé que es bastante infantil, pero me gusta creer que todos tienen un alma gemela o algo. Quiero decir, si los hombros lobo y los pixies son reales, ¿por qué no pueden ser reales las almas gemelas?"

Arthur asintió, pensativo. Nunca antes lo había pensado así. Las almas gemelas realmente eran un concepto tan mágico como lo eran las pixies para la mayoría de las personas del planeta, así que, ¿por qué no deberían ser reales?

"Así que realmente eres como tu mano dice" se dio cuenta Arthur con un incrédulo movimiento de cabeza "Idealista e inocente cuando se trata de romance. Una especie de chico de una sola chica. Me sorprende que alguien como tú piense así" reflexionó, sin pensar.

"¿Alguien como yo?"

Arthur alzó la mirada para ver el ceño fruncido de Alfred por la confusión, su cabeza ladeada a un lado como un cachorro curioso. La mano de Arthur subí hacia arriba para cubrir el movimiento de su manzana de Adán cuando vio esa imagen tan adorable.

"B-Bueno… es solo… quiero decir, a la mayoría de los chicos les gusta salir con muchas chicas diferentes. Y eres tan guapo. Quiero decir, las chicas piensan que eres muy guapo. Pensé que estarías viviendo la fantasía de cada adolescente y salir con toneladas de brujas bonitas todo el tiempo"

Alfred sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, una mirada distante en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia la mesa "No me importa si mucha gente piensa que soy guapo. Solo hay una persona para mí y solo me importa lo que piense"

Arthur no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando hasta que Alfred alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Y entonces Arthur no pudo apartarla. Alfred se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, con los ojos ardiendo con intensidad, y su boca se abrió lentamente. Arthur esperó conteniendo el aliento a escuchar lo que iba a decir.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Vamos a pasar a las hojas de té!"

Arthur y Alfred saltaron, y el extraño momento se hizo añicos. Arthur se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y evitó mirar a Alfred mientras volvía su atención con determinación hacia la profesora Héderváry, la cual seguía dando instrucciones.

"Vamos a utilizar un té de pétalos de rosa, una bebida típida para leer las fortunas del amor. No tenéis que preocuparos de si está bien preparado el té, pero recordad sostener la taza con la mano correcta mientras bebéis"

La profesora agitó su varita y de repente coloridos juegos de té y bolsas de hojas volaron por la sala hacia todas las mesas dispersas. Una llamativa tetera de Union Jack aterrizó en su mesa y Alfred extendió la mano para coger dos tazas de té rojas, blancas y azules que venían volando hacia allí.

Arthur cogió la bolsa de hojas de té y las olfateó rápidamente, decidiendo cómo preparar el té. Sabía que realmente no importaba en una rápida lectura de tessomancia, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo bien de todas formas. Pasaron mucho tiempo en Pociones aprendiendo a remover un caldero para hacer los mejores elixires mágicos, pero nadie pasaba el tiempo suficiente aprendiendo sobre el té. ¡No era de extrañar que la mayoría de los adolescentes no lo apreciasen tanto cuando no lo estaban haciendo bien!

Dejó en ambas tazas una generosa cantidad de hojas, agitando después su varita sobre la tetera con un suave encantamiento.

" _Aguamenti_ "

Una corriente de agua cristalina fluyó dentro de la olla como una cascada en miniatura, y cuando estuvo llena dio otro golpe de varita para calentar la tetera a la temperatura adecuada. En poco tiempo estaba sirviendo una taza llena de té humeante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Alfred mirándolo con los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón en la mano.

"Deberíamos dejarlo reposar durante dos minutos aproximadamente" instruyó, sentándose y viendo las hojas desplegarse en el fondo de su taza. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ambos observaban meditativamente su té, viendo como el agua clara se volvía de un intenso color ámbar mientras el suave color de las hojas daba vueltas.

"Así que el agua es tu elemento, ¿eh?" habló Alfred suavemente "Puedo verlo del todo"

Arthur lo miró y alzó una ceja a su compañero "¿Por qué dices eso?" por supuesto, sabía las razones pero, ¿qué sabía Alfred de su personalidad? Esta era la primera vez que habían hablado correctamente – ya que Arthur se metía con él durante el tercer año así que no contaba.

"No sé, solo encaja. Creo que si tuviese que explicarlo, es como…que puedes estar tranquilo y sereno como un pequeño arroyo por la forma en que te gusta leer y estudiar pacíficamente. Pero cuando te apasiona algo que te importa, eres feroz y furioso como una tormenta" explicó Alfred, como si fuese obvio "Además, eres profundo, como el océano"

"¿Soy _profundo_?" Arthur sonrió de lado a su compañero, sin intención de interrogar a Alfred, pero demasiado entretenido como para ocultar el tono burlón en su voz.

Alfred se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada a sus rodillas "Bueno, siento que soy fácil de interpretar – todo está en la superficie, con mi corazón en la mano. Pero tú eres más reservado y privado, y realmente inteligente y atento, y siempre pensando antes de actuar. Hay muchas cosas pasando ahí. No eres solo un ratón de biblioteca que estudia todo el día: hay mucho más de lo que parece"

Arthur no sabía lo que decir. Anhelaba gritar _'¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡No soy solo la aburrida mascota de los profesores! ¡Me agradaría que me conocieras!'_ Pero, por supuesto, eso nunca va a pasar. Sería demasiado vanidoso y arrogante; además, simplemente tenía el valor.

Todavía estaba mirando boquiabierto a Alfred cuando el Gryffindor tosió y dijo "Bueno, han pasado los dos minutos. ¿Deberíamos beberlo?"

Arthur asintió tontamente y cogió su taza, removiendo el agua con prisa nerviosa y derramó algunas gotas sobre la mesa.

"Salud" dijo, antes de acercar la taza a sus labios y tomó un sorbo tentativo.

El agua estaba todavía caliente, pero el conocido y cálido sabor en su boca alivió instantáneamente sus agotados nervios, y bebió con avidez. El olor flotaba en su nariz, y se sentía casi como si acariciara su cerebro, calmando la ráfaga de dudas y preguntas recorriendo su mente. Todo su cuerpo se descongeló, los hombros relajados y las cejas sin fruncir, como si se estuviese derritiendo en un charco.

Ahora que no estaba ocupado preocupándose por qué decir, podía disfrutar el hecho de que Alfred acababa de decir que era profundo e inteligente. El Gryffindor en realidad… lo conocía. Sabía cómo era Arthur, y pareció felicitarlo por lo que vio. Alfred no lo encontraba aburrido e imperceptible en absoluto. De hecho, ¡hasta podría gustarle un poco!

Una sonrisa fugaz se extendió por todo el rostro de Arthur mientras giraba suavemente la taza de té entre sus manos, y la colocaba boca abajo sobre su platillo. Tal vez el futuro no era tan oscuro después de todo: él y Alfred incluso podrían hacerse amigos.

"Ugh. ¿Cómo puedes beber esto tan rápido?" gimió Alfred, sacando a Arthur de su maravilloso aturdimiento.

"Mis papilas gustativas son obviamente más refinadas que las tuyas" bromeó, con valentía, dedicándole una sonrisa a Alfred para demostrar que solo estaba bromeando.

Alfred le sonrió a su vez, y se tragó el resto de su té de un solo trago antes de colocarla boca abajo en su platillo.

"Bleh. ¿Qué tan 'refinadas'' tienes tus papilas gustativas para disfrutar del _agua sucia_?" replicó el Gryffindor, con otra sonrisa desafiante.

Arthur alzó la nariz ante el comentario y en su lugar se centró en la taza que tenía debajo de los dedos, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran en el amor y haciendo las preguntas que quería sacar de esta lectura. Giró la taza tres veces y luego la levantó del platillo, colocándola sobre la mesa con el mango apuntando hacia él.

Observó a Alfred copiar cuidadosamente sus movimientos, obviamente olvidando los pasos de la tessomancia.

"¿Debería empezar yo?" ofreció el Ravenclaw. Alfred asintió ansiosamente, y Arthur cogió la taza del estadounidense, llevándola hacia él, girándola para que ambos viesen el revuelto marrón de las hojas pegadas al interior de la taza.

"¿Puedes leer algo en eso?" preguntó Alfred, inseguro, mirando las manchas dispersas de las hojas sucias que no creaban ninguna imagen obvia que él pudiese ver.

"Por supuesto que puedo" afirmó Arthur "La tessomancia es mi especialidad. Incluso puedo decir lo que algunos símbolos intentan decir, incluso si no están claros. Por ejemplo, puedo ver que esta es una campana. Una campana significa buenas noticias en el amor, a menudo dicen que predice una revelación sorpresa. Está cerca del borde de la taza y cerca del mango, por lo que obviamente va a suceder pronto"

"Entonces, si sigues la espiral descendente hacia la base, puedes ver una rosa; eso significa un nuevo amor o una profundización en el amor que ya existe. Y aquí tienes un arcoíris; el arco representa el puente entre el presente y el futuro, y por lo general indica que tu deseo se hará realidad"

Cuando el orgullo de Arthur por sus habilidades en tessomancia se calmó, las palabras de su lectura se estancaron y su corazón se desmoronó nuevamente al ver los símbolos en la taza de Alfred.

Así que Alfred encontraría el amor pronto, de alguien a quien quería desde hace mucho tiempo. Parecía Alfred ya tenía un "amor verdadero", por suerte, aunque nunca pensó que lo tendría. Y ahora Arthur acababa de confirmar que todo se haría realidad.

Bueno, eso era…encantador.

Maldita sea, ¡Arthur sabía que debería haberse esforzado más con todo el asunto de la negación! Si hubiese logrado ignorar sus sentimientos hace tantos años, entonces no tendría que sentarse aquí con el corazón roto mientras predecía la futura vida amorosa de Alfred.

"¿Algo más?" susurró Alfred emocionado, sin darse cuenta de cómo Arthur se había quedado congelado a su lado.

"Ah, mm… sí, aquí. Es…" Arthur miró el siguiente símbolo en la secuencia, casi incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo "¡Una liebre!" jadeó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?" exclamó Alfred, inclinándose hacia adelante en su afán por ver los símbolos que Arthur estaba leyendo.

"Una libre es… bueno, en el contexto del amor… apenas puedo creerlo – significa que es tu destino"

Casi saltó cuando Alfred alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, como un pedazo de cielo de verano capturado en su rostro. Prácticamente irradiaba entusiasmo.

"¿Mi destino? ¿Cómo… realmente es mi amor verdadero?" preguntó.

"Eso es… lo que parece" murmuró Arthur, la voz baja con incredulidad. Nunca antes había aceptado la idea de las almas gemelas o el amor verdadero, pero las hojas de té que tenía delante eran innegables: Alfred, al menos, tenía un amor verdadero.

Y lo encontraría pronto, justo aquí, en Hogwarts.

Fantástico…

"En el fondo, tienes el símbolo de un pie" siguió Arthur, dispuesto a concentrarse en la lectura y no en deshacerse en lágrimas que podía sentir surgiendo del fondo de su alma "Esa es otra… buena señal: progresión en el amor. Tu relación con este nuevo amor avanzará rápida y saludablemente. Esta es el símbolo al fondo de la taza, así que es el último símbolo en la línea temporal. Creo que debido a que es un símbolo bastante abierto, significa que tu relación con esta persona avanzará suavemente a partir de ahí y seguirá… indefinidamente… me da la impresión de que los dos camináis juntos hacia la puesta de sol" sonrió débilmente. Alfred se rio a su lado, rebosante de alegría.

Decidió no mencionar el hecho de que la taza de té tenía una línea de tiempo clara, y estaba prediciendo los próximos seis meses en el futuro de Alfred. Sabía que era cruel ocultar esa maravillosa noticia, peor Arthur no podía soportar decirlo y ver a Alfred emocionarse de nuevo.

"¿Qué hay de ese símbolo de ahí?" intervino Alfred. Señaló una pequeña mancha en el lado derecho de la taza, cerca de la parte superior y no realmente en la secuencia con los otros símbolos que mostraban una espiral descendente clara.

"La verdad es que no puedo ver nada en eso. A veces, las hojas de té son solo hojas de té"

"No, definitivamente es un pájaro. Un petirrojo, estoy bastante seguro" insistió Alfred "Un Europeo, como los que tenéis aquí en Reino Unido. Esos chicos gordos y lindos"

Arthur alzó una ceja, pero Alfred se veía tan honesto que no parecía estar bromeando o inventándoselo. El Ravenclaw entrecerró los ojos ante la cantidad de hojas extra, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Supongo que se parece… un poco a un pájaro. Aunque no sé cómo puedes decir que es un petirrojo"

"Simplemente puedo… saberlo" dijo Alfred suavemente, los ojos brillantes "¡Cómo el águila de mi fuego! Puedo realmente ver lo que se supone que es, ¡aunque sea solo un té húmedo y asqueroso!"

A pesar de su desmoronado corazón, Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Alfred lo miró, emocionado y sorprendido por sus repentinas habilidades.

"Ciertamente tienes afinidad con las aves cuando se trata de Adivinación" comentó "¿Sabes? Hay un método de lectura de fortuna usando entrañas de pájaros. Quizás ese es el método que sacará lo mejor de tus habilidades" ofreció Arthur, alentadoramente.

"¡¿De verdad?!" exclamó Alfred "¡Guau! Entonces quizás valga la pena seguir con Adivinación para mis N.E.W.T.s. Es decir, si obtengo las calificaciones de este año…" Arthur honestamente iba a decirlo esta vez, preguntarle a Alfred si quería clases particulares el próximo trimestre. Pero apenas había abierto la boca cuando Alfred siguió hablando.

"De todos modos, ¿y si este símbolo es un petirrojo? No recuerdo lo que eso quiere decir en la tessomancia "

"No, no estoy seguro de qué hacer tampoco" murmuró Arthur, haciendo caso omiso de su decepción "Los petirrojos parecen dulces, y en Reino Unido son considerados un buen augurio en el folclore. Pero los machos son aves notablemente feroces, bastante agresivos. Tal vez habrá algo de celos involucrados en tu vida amorosa, o tendrás competencia con tu amor verdadero"

Los hombros de Alfred se desplomaron, y frunció el ceño, pensativo, con el petirrojo de sus hojas de té.

"¿No es… No es tu patronus un petirrojo?" preguntó.

Un rojo sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de Arthur como una repentina oleada, y se removió nerviosamente, retorciendo el platillo en sus manos.

"Mm, sí. ¿Por qué?"

"S-Solo me preguntaba porque ese animal te representa, eso es todo" dijo Alfred casualmente, y Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había pensado por un segundo que Alfred iba a adivinar que este símbolo en la tessomancia indicaba a alguien que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él "Sé que eres un luchador y todo eso, pero no eres mezquino y agresivo"

"Bueno, no creo que los petirrojos lo hagan para ser crueles" reflexionó Arthur, ignorando la forma en que su estómago saltó cuando Alfred lo llamó 'luchador'. (De todos modos, ¡¿de dónde salió eso?!) "Supongo que protegen su territorio y a su familia. ¿Quizás es por su comportamiento territorial que son parecidos a mí? Puedo ser bastante apasionado y protector con las cosas que me importan"

"Sí, no es broma. Nunca olvidaré cuando educaste a ese niño de Gryffindor que estaba molestando a uno de tus primos pequeños"

Arthur no podía creer que Alfred recordase eso. había pasado en el segundo año, ¡y ni siquiera sabía que Alfred había estado allí en ese momento! Había tanto gente mientras disparaba hechizo tras hechizo contra el malvado estudiante de Ravenclaw, que no se había dado cuenta. No es de extrañar que el amigable Gryffindor nunca hiciese un esfuerzo por hablar con Arthur después de verlo en su peor momento.

"Esa sigue siendo una de las mejores cosas que he visto en esta escuela" dijo Alfred, inesperadamente, haciendo que las espesas cejas de Arthur se alzasen sobre su flequillo rubio y esponjoso "Nunca debieron quitarle tantos puntos a Ravenclaw. De hecho, ¡deberían haberte dado algo por el maravilloso trabajo con la varita mágica!"

Arthur volvió a quedarse sin palabras, con la boca abierta, esperando que saliesen las palabras.

Aunque cuando lo hicieron, ni siquiera fueron lo que Arthur había esperado.

"¿Cómo supiste que mi patronus es un petirrojo?"

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro un momento hasta que Alfred rompió el silencio con una risa escandalosa y nerviosa, haciendo que Arthur saltase, sobresaltado.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡O-Oh! ¿Eso? Solo lo escuché de una amiga de Ravenclaw" balbuceó rápidamente el estadounidense, con muchos gestos bruscos "Estábamos comparando nuestras clases después de que aprendimos el encantamiento patronus. Sí, preguntó acerca de lo que algunos de los Gryffindor tenían de patronus y luego mencionó algunos de los de Ravenclaw. No le pregunté ni nada. Definitivamente no de manera específica. Solo salió por casualidad. De todos modos, solo tenemos como, cinco minutos más. ¿Debo intentar leer tu taza de té?"

La cabeza de Arthur aun daba vueltas por la rápida diatriba, y le llevó un minuto escuchar la pregunta de Alfred.

"¡O-Oh, cierto! ¡Por supuesto!" tartamudeó, olvidándose por completo de su propia lectura de tessomancia.

Alfred recogió la taza de té del chico inglés para ver mejor, pero por el ceño fruncido en su rostro era obvio que sus repentinas habilidades para ver habían desaparecido tan rápido como habían llegado.

"Mmm… vale, no voy a mentir, realmente no puedo ver nada. Este… parece una especie de sol, ¿verdad?" preguntó con incertidumbre, moviendo la taza de un lado a otro. Señaló una pequeña mancha redonda cerca del borde de la taza y Arthur asintió.

"Si ves un sol, entonces es un sol"

"¡Genial! Y… ¿qué significa eso?"

"Un sol representa un nuevo comienzo" sonrió Arthur, divertido por el entusiasmo de Alfred "Por lo general uno feliz. Se cree que es una buena señal"

"¡Oh! ¡Increíble! Y ese… ¿es otro pájaro?"

Arthur inclinó su cabeza para ver el siguiente símbolo, dándose cuenta de que una vez más estaba a la derecha, cerca del borde de la taza, justo donde Alfred estaba seguro de haber visto un petirrojo en su propia taza.

"Puedo… imaginar a este… es más grande que un petirrojo, pero realmente no puedo entender qué es…"

"Creo que es un águila de nuevo" decidió Alfred "Maldita sea, seguro que hoy hay un tema concreto" miró a Arthur, las cejas juntas de manera pensativa "¿Crees que significa Ravenclaw? ¿Tu amor verdadero está en tu casa de Hogwarts?"

Arthur tragó con decepción "Podría ser… pero diferentes especies de aves tiene significados muy diferentes en Adivinación, por lo que es muy difícil saber qué representa el símbolo a menos que sepas qué pájaro es. Pero es obvio que éste está volando, y eso generalmente significa que las buenas noticias están llegando"

"¡Oh, bueno, eso es bueno!" suspiró Alfred felizmente "Me sentiría muy mal si me hubieses dicho una fortuna amorosa tan buena y luego yo viese una mala"

Arthur estaba a punto de asegurarle que no le importaba, pero una vez más, la voz de la profesora Héderváry resonó por la clase.

"¡De acuerdo chicos! La campana está a punto de sonar, así que vamos a recoger"

Todas las cabezas rápidamente se movieron hacia el reloj detrás del escritorio de la profesora y, efectivamente, estaban a solo tres minutos de la maravillosa campana que señalaría el final de otro frío y estresante semestre.

"Por favor, lavad vuestras teteras, tazas y platillos, y traédmelos. Y lo siento por hacer esto, pero tengo un ensayo que mandaros como tarea para las vacaciones, así que aseguraos de escribirlo"

La clase gruñó, y Alfred colapsó exageradamente en la mesa. Arthur solo podía suponer que era extraño por su parte el estar entusiasmado con la tarea para las vacaciones, pero no podía encontrar la voluntad para que le importase.

Con impaciencia, copió la pregunta del ensayo que la profesora Héderváry escribió en la pizarra y acababa de comenzar a lavar el juego de té con su varita cuando Alfred se obligó enderezarse. Leyó la pregunta del ensayo con una mirada resentida en el rostro.

"Sé que no sacaré buenas notas en el examen, así que realmente necesito esforzarme en estos ensayos" refunfuñó, garabateando la tarea en su cuaderno con su pluma "¡Pero es Navidad! ¡No podré escribir buenos ensayos! Seguramente acabaré haciéndolo con prisas cuando regrese a Hogwarts en enero"

Arthur se quedó congelado cuando se dio cuenta… ¡ahora era su oportunidad!

Alfred le había dejado con la apertura perfecta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ofrecerse para ayudar al Gryffindor con su ensayo cuando Alfred regresara a la escuela después de las vacaciones, ¡haría que Alfred suplicara por volver a verlo! Sería el primer paso para convertirse en amigos y Arthur sería incluso una especie de héroe por ofrecer su ayuda. No podría haber tenido una mejor oportunidad…

Pero ahora la campana estaba sonando y la boca de Arthur todavía no se movía, incapaz de hacer nada cuando su única oportunidad se escapaba entre sus dedos.

Alfred, también, lo miraba deseoso, como si tuviese algo que decir y Arthur se inclinó expectante, suplicante.

Pero nada llegó.

"¡Alfred! ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera has empezar a empacar todavía así que mejor muévete!"

Ambos chicos saltaron, sobresaltados, cuando volvieron a ver a los compañeros de Gryffindor de Alfred, esperándolo en la puerta del salón de clases.

"Bueno… creo que será mejor que me vaya" dijo Alfred, lanzándole a Arthur una última sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y se estiraba "Gracias por la gran adivinación de hoy. Hasta luego"

"Adiós" murmuró Arthur, viendo a Alfred irse con sus amigos sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Metió su libro de nuevo en su mochila y se levantó, con el cuerpo dolorido por haber estado sentado en la mesa baja. Pero era por algo más que estas solo sentado en el suelo. Se sentía pesado y cansado en general, como si su energía se hubiese agotado, y el mundo se veía muy gris. De repente, no estaba deseando pasar dos semanas solo, después de todo. Estaba seguro de que sus pensamientos de esta pasada hora lo perseguirían todo el tiempo.

Se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, el último estudiante que quedaba en el aula.

"¡Arthur! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" habló la profesora Héderváry mientras se inclinaba más allá de su escritorio.

"¿Sí, profesora?" preguntó, girándose hacia ella de manera indiferente.

Héderváry se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la mesa con las manos cruzadas frente a ella. Le recordaba a Arthur notablemente a las veces que veía a los alumnos ser regañados por los profesores con la mirada abatida y sus dedos retorciéndose en su regazo.

"Siento que te debo una disculpa, Arthur" empezó "Creo que te decepciono a veces. Eres tan apasionado con la Adivinación, y realmente muy talentoso. A veces olvido que realmente te importa, porque la mayoría de mis otros alumnos están aquí para holgazanear"

Arthur estaba sorprendido, y agitó las manos en el aire "¡Oh, no! ¡No te preocupes! Sé que tienes las manos ocupadas con el resto de la clase, no puedes simplemente concentrarte en mis necesidades"

"Pero eres el único que realmente quiere aprender" insistió la profesora, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro "Y mereces mi ayuda. Sé que no avanzamos lo suficientemente rápido en clase para ti pero eso no significa que debas sufrir y tener que trabajar por tu cuenta" se detuvo, enfrentando a Arthur con un brillo decidido en los ojos "Así que, a modo de disculpa, me gustaría invitarte a venir y tener clases privadas conmigo durante el próximo trimestre"

Arthur la miró, horrorizado "¡N-No puedo dejar que haga eso! No puede darle privilegios a n estudiante. Ya tiene suficiente trabajo y estoy bien estudiando por mi cuenta si la clase es demasiado lenta para mí"

"Arthur, insisto" exigió Héderváry "Quero que tus resultados en los O.W.L.s reflejen tu propio talento, no mis pésimas enseñanzas"

"¡Eres una profesora maravillosa!" le aseguró Arthur suavemente "De verdad. Así que no puedo aceptar las clases privadas. Tendría que darte algún tipo de compensación, pero no sé si tengo suficiente dinero para pagar esas valiosas clases"

La profesora se animó al oír eso, y miró furtivamente hacia la puerta.

"¿Quieres hacer algo para pagarme por las clases?"

Arthur asintió ansiosamente "Sí, si puede pensar en algo que pueda hacer a cambio"

"Bueno, hay una cosa"

Hizo un gesto a Arthur con un dedo para que se acercara y se inclinó de manera conspiratoria. Arthur la imitó y la voz de la profesora se redujo a un susurro excitado.

"Mira, no le digas a nadie que te lo dije" dijo ella, alzando una mano para esconder su boca, como si alguien fuese a aparecer en cualquier segundo y leerle los labios "Ya no se me permite interferir con la vida amorosa de los niños. Ser vidente en una escuela es tan exasperante – sé exactamente todas las parejas que podían ser buenas al estar juntos pero el director no me deja hacer de cupido. ¡¿Sabes lo frustrante que es no poder obligar a Nikolas y a Matthias a relacionarse en clase?! Están tan cerca, solo un pequeño empujón, eso es todo lo que necesitan, pero tengo que dejar que suceda de forma natural. ¡Es tan molesto!"

Arthur estaba completamente confundido y un poco preocupado. Retrocedió levemente "Yo… me temo que no lo entiendo"

"Sé que debería dejarte hacerlo" continuó Héderváry, misteriosamente "Y dios sabe que lo he intentado tanto estos tres últimos años. Pero si realmente quieres pagarme por las clases–"

"¡Quiero!"

"Pídele a Alfred una cita"

Arthur casi saltó un metro en el aire, una ola de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando se puso totalmente rojo de los pies a la cabeza.

"¡¿Q-QUÉ?!"

"O no le pidas salir, solo… empieza a hablarle" le urgió la profesora, suplicante, agitando las manos para aplacarle "Ponte en pareja con él en más clases, siéntate con él en la cena, escríbele durante las vacaciones de invierno. ¡Cualquier cosa! Solo, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno y santo: pasa algo más de tiempo con él. Él te lo pedirá si no lo haces tú primero, pero uno de los dos tiene que hacer un movimiento"

Arthur retorció sus manos y entonces empezó a tirar nerviosamente de su túnica.

"P-Pero yo… realmente no…"

"Arthur, por favor" dijo la profesora Héderváry, arqueando una ceja bruscamente "Estáis destinados a estar juntos. Os juntaréis tanto si os lo digo como si no, así que en realidad no importa si hago una pequeña sugerencia. Pero realmente no puedo soportar el veros bailar así el uno con el otro. Preferiría que sucediera más pronto que tarde. Solo necesito que deis un paso adelante o me volveré loco"

Toda la antigua negación de Arthur volvió a aparecer, lista derramarse por su lengua para asegurarle a su profesora que definitivamente no sentía nada por Alfred F. Jones. Pero mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la profesora, mirándolo con ojos inteligentes, sus hombros descendieron con derrota.

"¿Estás… segura de que no voy a estar haciendo el ridículo?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Arthur, tómalo de mi parte: ese chico está loco por ti" la profesora sonrió malévolamente "Por favor, haz esto por mí y te daré toda las clases gratuitas que puedes manejar"

Una vez más, Arthur pensó en rechazarla. Pero realmente… ¿qué opción tenía? Clases gratuitas de su asignatura favorita, de un verdadero vidente… ¿y tal vez una cita con Alfred además de eso?

"…Está bien" dijo, resignado.

"¡Fantástico!" gritó la profesora, juntando sus manos y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras lo sacaba por la puerta de la clase "Bueno, ¡no hay mejor momento que el presente! Recuerda que se irá mañana, así que será mejor que lo veas ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Adiós, Arthur!"

El Ravenclaw miró hacia atrás para interrogarla una vez más, pero la puerta fue cerrada de golpe en su cara. Frunció el ceño, volviéndose para mirar hacia la escalera de caracol que de repente se alzaba vertiginosamente delante de él. La ansiedad burbujeaba en su estómago y su garganta se sentía dolorosamente apretada.

Respiró hondo y de forma constante y exhaló. Bueno, mejor ir y terminar con esto. No podía vivir con este sentimiento todas las vacaciones, esperando a que Alfred volviese, y si no lo hacía ahora, lo perseguiría durante esas dos semanas.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, aferrándose fuertemente a la barandilla de piedra para mantener el equilibrio mientras sus piernas se sentían como si estuviesen hechas alternativamente de gelatina y piedra.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos: Alfred estaba parado frente a la parte de debajo de la escalera, conversando ociosamente con algunos amigos.

"Mm… ¿Alfred? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" llamó Arthur antes de perder el valor.

Alfred le miró y sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa cuando vio a Arthur en las escaleras.

"¡Claro! ¡Solo un segundo!" se despidió de sus amigos y se alejaron por el pasillo, dejando a Arthur y Alfred a solas una vez más.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alfred le sonrió a Arthur desde el pie de la escalera.

Arthur caminó unos pasos más hasta que estuvo justo encima del nivel de los ojos de Alfred. Llámalo superficial, pero lo hacía sentir un poco más con el control.

"Mm… ah… Feliz Navidad. Quiero decir, asumo que vas a casa por vacaciones, así que pensé en decirlo ahora antes de que te fueses"

Alfred sonrió "Sip, voy a volver a Londres y a pasar Navidades allí con mi madre. Luego volaré de regreso a casa con mi padre a Nueva York para Año Nuevo"

"Si, bueno, pásatelo bien" hubo una pausa de una fracción de segundo en donde Arthur consideró encogerse. Pero si realmente estaba destinado a estar con Alfred, como le aseguró la profesora Héderváry, debería intentar ser valiente. Alfred no merecía estar con un cobarde.

"Yo… me preguntaba… si podría quizás… ¿escribirte durante las vacaciones?"

"¿Escribirme?"

Arthur se encogió al escuchar sus palabras en la voz desconcertada de Alfred. Oh, dios, ¿por qué tuvo que elegir esa opción? La profesora Héderváry le había dado muchas otras sugerencias – como cenar o trabajar en clase – ¿y había tenido que elegir una carta? Sería una confesión audaz en la época victoriana, ¡pero ahora solo hacía que Arthur pareciese un lunático! ¡Alfred pensaría que era un completo idiota!

"Ah, solo pensé que… mmm, ¡podría aburrirme durante las vacaciones y así tendría algo que hacer!" espetó Arthur rápidamente, intentando ocultar su ridículo error.

 _¡Ugh!_ ¡Por qué había escuchado siquiera a esa estúpida profesora! Incluso si tuviera alguna posibilidad de que a Alfred le cayese bien, ¡dejarle la confesión a Arthur seguramente arruinaría las cosas! ¡Ahora arruinó cualquier oportunidad que alguna vez tuviese!

"¡C-Claro! De verdad… me gustaría"

El cerebro de Arthur giraba tan rápido por la vergüenza que tardó cinco segundos completos en darse cuenta de que Alfred había… estado de acuerdo. ¡Dijo que sí! Y no solamente eso sino que también estaba sonriendo. Genuinamente. No solo por ser educado, sino porque sinceramente estaba entusiasmado con la idea de mantenerse en contacto con Arthur durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Arthur se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estaba más que aliviado en ese momento – feliz por no haberse hecho ver como un idiota enfrente del Gryffindor. Pero estaba seguro de que, una vez que la situación se asentase, estaría sonriendo maniáticamente como un loco durante toda la noche. Seguramente incluso durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad.

Podía sentir la alegría burbujeando en su estómago incluso ahora, pero todavía estaba nervioso y un poco inquieto, desesperado por alejarse de la presencia de Alfred antes de decir algo estúpido de nuevo. Tosió tímidamente, y se frotó el brazo nerviosamente "Bueno, mm, estoy seguro de que tienes que preparar las maletas así que…"

"Cierto. Si"

Alfred se giró para empezar a andar en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, con los ojos fijos en Arthur mientras este se despedía. Pero se detuvo de repente poco después, ladeando la cabeza y mirando al techo durante un momento antes de girarse una vez más hacia el chico de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa nerviosa poco característica.

"Mm… hey, ¿quieres… sentarte conmigo en la cena o algo esta noche? ¿P-Para que pueda darte mi dirección y que puedas escribirme?" se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente "… Y, bueno, sería genial pasar tiempo contigo" admitió Alfred.

Para alguien que pasaba tanto tiempo intentando esconder sus sentimientos, una sonrisa alegre brotó rápidamente en el rostro de Arthur, acompañada de un revelador sonrojo.

"¡Por supuesto! Eso suena… bien. Genial. Te veré…en la cena"

La sonrisa en respuesta de Alfred parecía poder iluminar todo el Gran Comedor y dio pequeños saltitos, como si fuese incapaz de mantener su emoción dentro.

"¡Genial! ¡Asombroso! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos a las 7!"

Y con eso, se giró y corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, la prisa en sus pasos era tan obvia que parecía capaz de hechizar todo.

Arthur apenas estaba mejor cuando se dirigió hacia la sala común, con los ojos nublados y una expresión soñadora mientras prácticamente flotaba por el aire a través del castillo.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos antes de detenerse abruptamente, hurgando en su bolso y sacando una libreta y una pluma para garabatear una nota rápida, recordándose a sí mismo preguntarle a la profesora Héderváry durante el nuevo año.

' _Algún precedente/ejemplos: ¿es posible ver el patronus de un amor verdadero como un símbolo en la tessomancia?'_

Aunque, como un dotado en el arte de la lectura del té, ya sabía la respuesta.


End file.
